Selingkuhan : OngNiel
by kroosified11
Summary: "gila niel, lu beneran jadi selingkuhan pak seongwoo?" "emang kenapa?" "..." . . we play such a dangerous game therefore if we get burn, we burn together. Cheating is a choice, not a mistake . . . Main pair: OngNiel with side of 2hyun and Howons
1. chapter 1 : Awal dari Segalanya

"sewoon, lu udah pe er fisika?" tanya daniel begitu nyampe di kelas mereka

"ngapain dikerjain bege?"

"lah parah lu, ntar dimarahin bu chaeyeon gimana?"

"bu chaeyeon hari ini udah gak ngajar kita lagi"

"hah? Kenapa?"

"makanya kalo guru ngomong tuh didengerin pinter"

"hehe kan tau gue demennya molor"

"bu chayeon pindah, ngikut suaminya ke amsterdam"

"jadi kosong dong kita?" daniel pun tersenyum, fisika itu pelajaran dari neraka menurutnya.

"enggak lah, hari ini ada guru baru. Gossipnya sih ganteng" ujar sewoon

"gak usah genit ama guru baru lu, ntar gue aduin ke pak jaehwan" mendengar nama calon suaminya disebut, muka sewoon pun langsung berubah warna.

Ya sewoon memang menjalin hubungan khusus dengan guru matematika sekaligus wakasek di SMA mereka. Awalnya emang perjodohan, tapi dua-duanya demen. Ya daniel kasian aja gitu sama sewoon, dia kalem gak neko-neko anaknya dapet calon modelan pak jaehwan yang tingkahnya itu lumayan... unik?

"apaan sih bawa-bawa mas jae, udah siapin aja buku lu sana" daniel hanya ketawa ngeliat tingkah imut sewoon, gak nyadar kalo dia juga imut.

Bel udah berbunyi tanda jam pelajaran udah harus di mulai, para murid di kelas daniel pun udah pada datang tapi karena gak ada guru ya masih ribut-ribut kecil.

"WOOOOY ADA GURU BARU WOOOY" teriak hyunbin dengan kencengnya sambil berlari masuk kelas, anak-anak pun langsung duduk rapi menanti sang guru baru

"selamat pagi anak-anak bapak yang bapak sayangi" sapa pak jaehwan dengan ceria, ngomong sayang ke semua sih tapi yang diliatin cuman sewoon

"pagi pak jaehwan" koor anak-anak kelas

"nah karena buk chaeyeon yang pindah, sekarang kita punya guru baru. Mohon kalian berlaku baik ke guru kita ini, mari pak ong perkenalkan diri"

"selamat pagi semuanya, nama saya Ong Seongwoo, ingat Ong Seongwoo bukan Hong Seongwoo, Yong Seongwoo, apalagi Tong Seongwoo ya anak-anak"

Krik

Krik

Krik

Anak-anak gak ada yang nanggepin guru baru mereka ini

"okeh lanjut, bapak mulai hari ini bakalan ngajar kalian fisika jadi mohon kerja samanya ya"

"iya pak"

Kelas udah selesai sekarang pun udah waktunya mereka ganti mapel yang lain, daniel udah siap-siap aja keluarin buku bahasa inggris nya tiba-tiba pas daniel ngeliat kedepan pak ong ngeliat dia, terus senyum

'subhanallah ganteng banget' batin daniel

"woy jangan diliatin woy!" ujar sewoon yang sukses menarik daniel kembali ke realita

"apaan sih woon, gaje"

Sewoon cuman ketawa puas, biasanya kan dia yang salah tingkah di godain daniel. Nah ini? Dunia kebalik men!

Gak lama sewoon pun diem karena guru bahasa inggris mereka, pak aron udah dateng.

"ntar istirahat bareng gue ya" bisik sewoon ke daniel

"kenapa?"

"kalo gak ama lu ntar gue digangguin lagi ama donghyun, takut"

"takut ama donghyun apa takut dihukum pak jaehwan lu?" goda daniel, daniel emang demennya ngusilin sewoon dari lahir gengs.

"daniel, sewoon something interesting you want to share to the whole class?" tegur pak aron yang sukses bikin daniel ama sewoon mingkem

"no sir, sorry" jawab daniel sama sewoon barengan

"next time you guys create any inconvenience in my class, you guys can leave. Understood?"

"understood sir" setelahnya daniel dan sewoon pun diam dan mengikuti pelajaran dengan khusyuk

"DANIEL SEWOON SINIII" suara ahn hyungseob, temen sepermainan mereka menggelegar dari tengah kantin. Sewoon dan daniel pun langsung nyamperin hyungseob yang udah ama seonho

"loh, berdua doang? Euiwoong mana?"

"wung wung lagi rapat osis kak" jawab seonho, seonho memang lebih muda dari mereka katanya sih kecepetan masuk sekolah dulu.

"eh tau gak" hyungseop memulai percakapan

"apaan?" jawab daniel, bau bau gosip gitu daniel pasti demen

"si somi"

"kenapa somi?"

"katanya dia naksir daehwi loh"

"yang bener aja? Daehwi bukannya homo? Uke lagi?" tanggap daniel, sewoon udah geleng-geleng aja

"makanya itu, katanya somi dia rela jadi semenya daehwi asal daehwi mau nerima dia"

"bagus dong ya, jadi daehwi gak menelin cowok lu lagi seob"

"iyasih, gue juga berharap somi sukses"

"gila ya kalian berdua tiap hari ada aja bahan gosipan. Noh liat tuh seonho, kalem gak suka gosipin orang" ceramah sewoon ke dua temennya ini

"yailah gak usah ceramah disini woon. Lama-lama lu makin mirip ama pak jaehwan deh" sambar hyungseop

"ih apaan sih! Aku ngambek ya" daniel cuman ketawa melihat jelmaan ponyo yang lagi ngambek ini

'temen gue gak ada yang bener, cuman gue yang paling bener'

(disisi lain)

"hwan" panggil seongwoo ke jaehwan

"apaan?"

"itu yang murid XII ipa 1 tadi namanya siapa?"

"yang mana? Banyak keleus murid ipa 1"

"yang sipit, yang kek kelinci"

"woy ong! Rata-rata anak ipa 1 sipit semua" jaehwan habis sabarnya ngehadepin temen gantengnya itu

"hehe sorry, itu yang duduk disebelah bini lu"

"oh si daniel. Ngomong bah, mana gue tau kalo daritadi lu ciriin nya ambigu"

"hehe, namanya juga gue hwan"

"namanya kang daniel. Anaknya baek tapi sering malakkin gue lewat ayang bebeb gue. Pinter sih lumayan tapi bego banget di fisika. Dia tuh pasti jadi target keluhannya si chaeyeon" jelas jaehwan panjang lebar

"oooh" seongwoo cuman senyum-senyum mesum

"jangan bilang lu demen?"

"apaan sih hwan"

"inget bini dirumah woy! Bini lu cantik tapi sangar noh, berani macem-macem tewas kali lu ong" jaehwan aja merinding kalo inget istri temennya yang satu itu. Horror bor, jaehwan kapok dah berurusan ama hwang eh, ong minhyun. Taubat nasuha dah jaehwan kalo ama dia.

'kan kalo si macan gak tau enggak apa-apa' batin seongwoo didalam hatinya

TBC

halo!!! tiba-tiba jadi pengen banget bikin cerita ini setelah nonton Kdrama on the way to the airport.

dan gak tau kenapa i feel like OngNiel is the right pair for this kind of story .

cerita ini udah aku pub sebelumnya di wattpad

so, stay tune and ditunggu kritik dan sarannya


	2. Chapter 2 : Pulang Bareng

Daniel bete, sewoon ternyata pulang bareng pak jaehwan. Bukannya apa, tapi daniel tuh paling anti naik bus sendirian. Pernah dulu SMP daniel nekat kerumah sewoon naik bus sendirian, alhasil di tengah jalan dia digodain orang kan daniel takut. Trauma masa lalu masih membekas sampe sekarang ya niel?

"jadi lu pulang ama siapa niel?" tanya sewoon

"ga tau. Lu sih pake pulang ama si bapak lele"

"ih apaan sih daniel!" sewoon manyun

"halo sayangku. Ayo kita pulang" tiba-tiba pak jaehwan sudah ada disebelah sewoon

"bentar dulu mas, kasihan daniel gak ada temen pulang"

"lah yang lain mana?"

"udah duluan pergi mas, kasian daniel gak ada temen pulang" mendengar perkataan sewoon jaehwan pun jadi menggaruk kepalanya

"gakpapa kok aku naik ojek online aja" akhirnya daniel ngalah, kasian juga dia liat pasangan sewoon jaehwan ini

"beneran nih dek daniel? Bapak sih mau aja anterin kamu tapi gimana ya mobil bapak cuman bisa masuk dua orang" iya, pak jaehwan ini tarikkannya mobil sport mercy yang cuman muat dua gengs, buka pick up ya, sekali lagi bukan mobil pickup.

"iya gak papa kok, tapi tungguin sampe dateng ya ojek nya" ujar daniel sambil ngerangkul sewoon

"yo wes, pesen gih"

Baru aja daniel mau buka aplikasi grab di hp nya, tiba-tiba ada satu suara muncul dibelakangnya

"ada apa nih ngumpul kayak arisan?" ternyata itu pak seongwoo

"woy ong! Darimana lu?" tanya jaehwan

"keliling dulu bro, ngehapalin sekolah. Btw kalian pada ngumpul ngapain?"

"iniloh, pada mau pulang tapi masih nungguin daniel dapet ojek online dulu"

"kenapa gak pulang bareng lu?"

"ya kan lu tau mobil gue cuman muat dua" seongwoo pun tersenyum

' _wah ada kesempatan nih kayaknya'_ batin seongwoo

"yaudah, daniel pulang bareng bapak aja yuk" ajak seongwoo yang sukses bikin jaehwan menyipitkan mata ke arah temennya itu

"eh? Gak usah pak gak usah" tolak daniel, gak enak dia ama pak seongwoo

"gak papa, lagian naik ojek online tuh bahaya tau. Bisa diperkosa kamu" ucapan pak seongwoo langsung bikin daniel ngeri.

"ya udah deh pak" daniel akhirnya nurut, seongwoo pun tersenyum karena si manis ini mau diantar pulang ama dia.

"ya udah, pak seongwoo aku titip daniel ya pak"

"iya tenang aja woon"

"yuk mas, aku udah laper"sewoon langsung narik pak jaehwan yang masih memicingkan mata kearah seongwoo, firasatnya gak enak kali ini.

.

"rumah kamu dimana niel?" tanya seongwoo mencoba membuka pembicaraan saat mereka dimobilnya

"didaerah mendawai blok M pak"

"loh iya? Lumayan deket dong sama rumah bapak"

"emang rumah bapak dimana?" tanya daniel

"di kemang, sekitaran kemvil" jawab seongwoo sambil senyum

"oh iya pak, gak jauh. Hehe" daniel salting disenyumin ama pak seongwoo begitu

"kamu mau makan dulu?" tawar pak seongwoo

"gak usah pak, aku biasanya makan ama mamah aku"

"ok deh kalo gitu" gak lama suasana hening, tapi bukan awkward silence. More like, comfortable one.

Seongwoo masih fokus nyetir dan daniel yang sekali-kali mencuri pandang kearah seongwoo, gak tau kenapa deket-deket seongwoo bikin jantung daniel gak teratur.

Tiba-tiba keheningan di mobil seongwoo hilang karena hp seongwoo berbunyi, menandakan ada panggilan masuk.

'halo?'

'iya, aku otw pulang'

'ok, masak yang enak ya sayang' saat mendengar kata sayang dari mulut seongwoo, daniel kayak diguyur air es di tengah siang dan otomatis matanya langsung melihat kearah jari manis gurunya itu. Ya daniel dapat melihat cincin polos disana yang menandakan gurunya itu udah punya orang.

"istri bapak ya?" tanya daniel yang memang penasaran

"ah? Iya, istri saya"

"oh.." daniel ngerasa kayak orang bodoh, dia dengan gampangnya ngira kalau gurunya ini mungkin sedikit tertarik dengan dia. Tapi apa? Gurunya bahkan sudah punya istri yang sedang memasak makan malam buat pak seongwoo. Lah daniel? Masak indomie aja masih gak enak

"udah masuk mendawai nih, mendawai berapa?" tanya pak seongwoo

"mendawai 5 pak rumah yang pagar putih" gak lama mobil seongwoo pun sampai didepan pagar rumah daniel.

"udah sampai tuh daniel"

"makasih ya pak, bapak hati-hati" setelahnya daniel pun langsung masuk rumah.

' _gagal lagi dapet gebetan, lelah daniel tuh ya tuhan'_ batin daniel saat masuk ke rumahnya

TBC


	3. Chapter 3 : Istri Seongwoo

Seongwoo baru aja memasuki lobby apartmentnya dan istrinya saat hp nya berbunyi.

' _kim jaehwan'_

"kenapa hwan?" tanya seongwoo saat mengangkat panggilan jaehwan

"dimana lu?"

"dirumah"

"daniel udah lu antar pulang?"

"udah hwan udah"

"baguslah, inget ong jangan macam-macam lu"

"iye kagak! Tenang aja dah"

"ok deh bye"

"bye" seongwoo cuman menghela napas, jaehwan kepo banget sumpah dah.

Lagian seongwoo juga gak bakal ngapa-ngapain daniel kalo daniel gak mau.

.

"udah pulang?" tanya minhyun begitu melihat seongwoo memasuki dapur

"iya, kamu masak apa?"

"ga banyak, cuman ayam panggang ama kentang gratin. Kamu mau mandi dulu apa makan dulu?"

"aku mandi sebentar deh" setelahnya seongwoo pun langsung masuk ke kamar mereka untuk mandi.

Setelah mandi, seongwoo pun langsung makan bareng istrinya, minhyun. Mereka udah menikah sejak 3 tahun yang lalu, sampai sekarang juga belum mendapat momongan tapi mereka sih santai.

Minhyun memiliki usaha café di sekitaran setiabudi dan ong, ya menjadi guru SMA. Perjalanan pernikahan mereka lancar, bukannya mereka gak pernah berantem sih. Cuman kalau mereka berantem ya ujungnya seongwoo pasti ngalah.

Minhyun itu galak, Semua orang yang kenal dengan dia pasti tau ini. Bahkan jaehwan pun sebenernya malas berurusan dengan nyonya ong ini. Minhyun dulunya adalah uke primadonna di Binus, ya Minhyun memang cantik. Tapi gak semua seme berani deketin dia, minhyun itu udah galak dia juga ga segan-segan buat gampar orang.

Seongwoo itu gak jelas, cukup dua kata itu yang gambarin seongwoo. Entah kenapa seongwoo yang modal cengangas cengenges bisa menaklukan sang uke primadonna. Dulu seongwoo seperti dimabuk cinta ama minhyun, apa aja omongan minhyun dituruti. Bahkan mereka menikah hanya 6 bulan setelah pacaran.

Kata orang cinta seongwoo dan minhyun itu terlalu membuncah, kayak api yang sedang berkobar dengan kencangnya. Tapi segala sesuatu yang terlalu itu tidak baik kan? Mungkin saat ini seongwoo sedang mengalami titik jenuh pada hubungannya.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, apakah seongwoo bakalan main api untuk menghilangkan jenuhnya?

.

.

"kamu kenapa sih daritadi kayak gak fokus?" tegur minhyun ke seongwoo

"ha? Enggak mungkin aku cuman kecapekan" jawab seongwoo sambil senyum

"gimana hari pertama kamu ngajar disekolah baru?" lanjut minhyun, entah kenapa perasaan minhyun daritadi bilang kalo ada yang beda dari suaminya ini.

"enak kok, ada jaehwan juga kan jadi aku lebih gampang adaptasinya"

"oh gitu. Bagus deh, asal gak ketularan ndeso nya jaehwan aja" jawab minhyun enteng

"kamu gimana? Rame café hari ini?"

"lumayan, yah semenjak ollivier bermasalah kan pada larinya ke café aku"

Ya begitulah hari-hari minhyun dan seongwoo, selalu ada ucapan dan little talk tentang hari masing-masing. Tapi ada yang beda hari ini, seongwoo seperti gak bisa ngelupain senyum salah satu muridnya.

 _Kang Daniel_

Muridnya yang tadi dia antar pulang itu sepertinya masih betah memenuhi kepala seongwoo, bahkan saat ngobrol dengan minhyun tadi pun yang dibayangkan seongwoo adalah senyum daniel.

Seongwoo berusaha mengusir daniel dari kepalanya dengan cara menonton tv, tapi usahanya seperti sia-sia. Pikirannya seperti terpaku ke sosok yang jika senyum terlihat seperti kelinci itu.

"kamu kenapa senyum-senyum gitu?" tanya minhyun yang udah duduk disisi seongwoo, saat ini posisi mereka duduk di atas ranjang sambil seongwoo menonton tv.

"ha? Enggak sayang, aku gak papa" ujar seongwoo seraya membelai kepala istrinya

Minhyun pun langsung memeluk sang suami dan mulai membenamkan wajahnya ke ceruk leher seongwoo. Minhyun kangen, udah lama mereka gak kayak gini. Akhir ini banyak banget kesibukan mereka berdua yang berimbas jarangnya mereka punya quality time.

"kangen" ujar minhyun yang udah gelayutan di badannya seongwoo

"kangen ya? hmm?" setelahnya seongwoo pun membalik tubuh minhyun di ranjang mereka, posisi mereka saat ini sedang tiduran dengan seongwoo yang berada di atas minhyun.

Baru aja seongwoo mencium minhyun, tapi saat bibirnya menyentuh bibir minhyun malah bayangan muridnya yang bernama daniel yang menguasai pikirannya. Seongwoo memang mencium minhyun, tapi dikepala seongwoo yang diciumnya adalah Kang daniel, bukan Ong minhyun…..

TBC


End file.
